Perfect
by pandaloong1097
Summary: ONE-SHOT!: "'We're only 25 and we have a baby.'"..."'I hate you! I hate you! I hate you'"..."I see a tuff of hair coming out and then...everything goes black."..."'She's perfect.'"


**Hello my lovely readers. :) I came up with this idea, when my mother told me the painful process of delivering a little bundle of 'joy' into this world. XD ha ha. Oh well, I hope you like it. **

**This is told in Eli's Point of View. :)**

**Enjoy and Please Review. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own Degrassi...Not even in my dreams...*Sniffle Sniffle* XD**_

* * *

"So what?" I say.

Clare looks down and starts fingering her wedding ring.

"Really?" I ask. "We've been married for a year and you're still like this. Come on Clare, I've seen you naked!"

She hissed. "Shut up, Eli!"

I immediately clamped my mouth shut, in fear that it was her 'Time of The Month'.

Only God knows why women became monsters during that time.

"I-I, um, I'm pr-preg..." Clare nervously mumbles.

Something in my head clicks, but I don't know what. "Preg? Clare, you're, what?"

She scowls. "I'm pregnant." she mutters under her breath.

I stay silent.

Seconds pass, then minutes. Now, I'm pretty sure neither of us has said anything for the past hour.

I shake my head. "Oh."

Clare looks up at me, blue eyes flashing menacingly.

"'Oh?' Is that all you have to say!" she cries.

I rack my head for something else to say. "Is it mine?" I blurt out.

'Idiot! I'm an Idiot.' runs through my mind like a freaking Nascar race.

Clare crosses her arms and shifts her weight on one foot.

Taking a deep breath, she says "No Eli. It's not yours. This baby belongs to a hobo that lives near the garbage cans in Degrassi."

My eyes widen. "You cheated!" I cried.

_Her _eyes widen. "Eli, do you hear yourself! Of course, the baby is yours!" she says. "Gosh, sometimes I wonder if I married a complete idiot!" she mutters, after.

I take in a deep breath, "Wait, how did this happen?"

Clare glares at me. "Well, I believe that you create a baby by inserting your-"

"I didn't mean it like that!" I hiss.

She sighs. "I-I guess I forgot to take the pill, one day."

"But the c-"

"It broke."

I shake my head. "How far along are you?"

"8 weeks."

She cups her face with her hands and tears begin to slide down her face.

"I'm so sorry." she whispers.

I walk towards her and pull her into a tight hug.

"Don't be." I whisper in her ear. "I love you and I love our little baby."

"But, we're too young to be parents." she cries out. "We're only 25!"

I break the hug and smirk. "We're only25 _and_ we have a baby." I corrected.

Bringing my hand to her face, I wipe away the tears, and kiss her.

I feel her wrap her arms around my neck and bring me closer.

She runs her tongue across my lower lip, and I reluctantly break the kiss.

"Clare." I whisper, my voice husky.

"I want to, Eli." she whispers back.

I stare at her for a moment, and then I crash my lips to hers.

* * *

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" a very pregnant Clare shrieks.

I cower in fear, and shove Adam towards her. "You handle her." I whimper.

He glares at me. "She's _your _wife!" he hisses.

Clare grabs a pillow and whacks Adam in the head, then proceeds to fling it at me.

"Listen to me!" she cries.

"OK!" I yell, in defeat. "We will get the _cream_ colored crib. Happy?"

Adam shakes his head in disbelief. "You guys are freaking messed up."

Clare, no longer in her 'Killer' mode, smiles warmly at both of us.

I sigh, and look around. I see hundreds or eyes looking at our direction.

'She just _had _to freak out at the _mall?_' I inwardly ask.

Looking at Adam, I say, "I guess this is what happens when your wife is 8 months pregnant."

* * *

"Eli!" Clare shrieks.

I stare at her, with concern, "We can stop, if you want. I mean, didn't they say that it's always amazing when it's the first time?"

She gives me a weak glare.

"You're not the one giving _birth _here." she cries.

"I'm sorry, Cla-"

"PUSH!" the Doctor orders.

Clare whimpers, but pushes anyways.

I see a tuff of hair coming out and then...everything goes black.

* * *

"Eli..."

I groan. "5 more minutes, Clare."

_*Whack!"_

I spring up and instinctively cup my stinging right cheek.

"Dude!"

I look to my left and see Adam, with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Why did you _slap _me?" I yell.

He shrugs, "You fainted when the baby started coming out."

I give him a death glare, then look around and see that I'm in the lobby. "Where's Clare?"

"At her room, she already delivered the baby."

I run to her room and fling the door open.

I almost break down at the sight before me.

Clare sweating, hair disheveled, holding a _baby_ in her arms, _our_ baby.

I slowly walk up to her. "That's our baby." I whisper.

She smiles, "_She's_ our baby." She carefully holds out her arms and I take the baby.

The tiny eyes flutter, and I see a glimpse of beautiful, bright blue eyes.

"Beautiful eyes just like her mother," I softly say.

I vaguely notice Clare blush.

Studying my _daughter_, I see that she has black hair, like me, but it has a tint of light brown when the light shines on it. She has my nose and Clare's eyes. What I can't help but notice, is her rosy red lips.

"She's perfect." I say, and I see Clare nod in agreement.

I slowly hand her over to Clare and wipe the tears from my eyes. "What should we name her?"

Clare smiles. "Charlotte?" she suggests.

I look at the baby in her arms and grin "Charlotte Goldsworthy."

Adam comes in, "Awesome! I have a god-daughter!"

Clare and I smile.

I begin to talk, but the ringing of Clare's cell phone interrupts me.

She answers it and right away, I hear a high pitched scream.

"Alli..." Adam and I mutter in unison, before walking to the lobby.

Adam brightens up. "Hey Eli,"

I look over to him.

"You know how you fainted just when the baby started coming out.

I scowl.

He pats me on the back and holds up his video camera.

"Don't worry! I've got it on video, so you can watch it over, and over, and over again!"

* * *

**Ha ha! :)**

**Sorry, I just had to add some Adam humor in this. XD**

**And, I'm sorry if anyone was OC or if you didn't like anything. :D I dare you to tell me otherwise! :)**

**Well, if you like it then reviews would make me a very happy camper! XD**

**Also...check out my other stories? :)**


End file.
